This application requests support for analyses of community-wide prospective, longitudinal data, already in hand, on the origins of cigarette smoking by teenagers from a poor, black, urban community. The focus of the study will be on the developmental factors--both sociological and psychological--important to cigarette smoking behavior. Our major areas of study will be: (1) the early and continuing impact on teenage smoking of peer and family structure, social interaction within and outside the family, and psychological atmosphere of the family; (2) the longitudinal relationships of social role performance (or social adaptation as we have defined it) and psychological well-being to the origins of cigarette smoking; (3) the early and continuing factors influencing smoking by teenagers in contrast to (a) psychiatric symptoms and psychological well-being generally; (b) the use of alcohol and drugs; (c) school achievement; and (d) antisocial behavior. The data on the teenagers and their families are community-wide, longitudinal, and epidemiological, having been collected prospectively from the time the children were in first grade (1966-1967) until ten years later when they were 16-17 years old. Data collected on the study population include extensive social adaptational and psychological information in first grade and at the ten year follow-up. Other data such as IQ and school grades have also been gathered. These analyses are aimed at furthering our understanding of the early social and psychological origins and developmental paths leading to smoking.